The problems exist all over the world that limits sustainable development such as shortage of resource, the mono structure of energy and environmental degradation, to build a resource-saving and environment-friendly society, strengthen production of clean energy combined with the development of environment protection technics and integrated application. Improving technical supporting and guiding capacity to sustainable development are an important component in technology development all over the world; some of the center technics are to utilize biomass resource and control the pollutant emission by biomass efficiently. To realize technology improvement and scale-up of new biomass energy industry, it must develop advanced and efficient biogas fermentation technologies according to the center fermentation technologies to develop large-scale biogas fermentation device.
Dry anaerobic fermentation usually indicates the content of dry matters in fermentation is about 20%-40%; materials are solid or semisolid, polluted liquids produced by fermentation, emit with little amount during treated process.
There are some problems existed in traditional biogas fermentation. 1) The continuous production of biogas fermentation cannot be reached, most of the large-scale device used batch-type. 2) The volume of dry fermentation compartment of large-scale device is too large, the content of dry matters in materials is high, and agitation is not homogeneous; 3) The fermentation time of biogas is too long, because of back mixing of materials (New, old), fermentation of materials output is not complete in outlet entrance; 4) Most of the large-scale fermentation device use reflux of fermentation broth for inoculation, it is difficult for a lot of materials to inoculate homogeneously. 5) Most of the biogas fermentation device use primary fermentation technics; so fermentation temperature is mesotherm fermentation, hydrolytic acidification and methanogenesis cannot be separated, reaction efficiency is low. The fundamental reasons for above-mentioned problems are: a lot of materials, agitation of high solid content materials and materials displacement is difficult.
The disclosure is based on this background mentioned above to develop a suitable large scale biogas fermentation type and specific device through the changing of agitation condition and driving forms of materials displacement.